Emisario del Inframundo
by Ghost Steve
Summary: La tragedia ha caído en Ciudad Milagro, una batalla desastroza, una amistad destruida. Y por si eso fuera poco, un nuevo enemigo inmortal con los poderes de la misma muerte. Los Rivera deberán enfrentarlo, pero uno de ellos ya no podrá hacerlo mas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno, hoy Lunes 23 de Junio del 2008 comienzó una nueva historia, pero no cualquiera. Esta es quizás la historia mas bizarra y extraña que he escrito, de verdad, notarán que desde el comienzo todo se pone feo. La verdad me da un poco de miedo saber el que pensaran de este fic y de su introducción, tengan en cuenta que he estado pasando por momentos medio difíciles y ahora todo lo que escribo es oscuro. Pero bueno, solo les digo qque esta vez no esperen un inicio feliz ni nada de eso, lean esto bajo su propio riesgo. Ya por último les informo que este fic está basado en los dos capítulos de doble duración que han salido de El Tigre: "Un Escape de Muerte" y "El Bueno, El Malo y El Tigre", claro que algúnos detalles fueron cambiados.

Por cierto, justamente hoy pasaron en nick un capítulo nuevo de El Tigre que me encantó, no se si ustedes lo vieron también. Se llama "Amor y Guerra" y salen el Dr. Chipotle Jr. y el Señor Sineistro trabajando mucho, se los recomiendo ampliamente.

Bueno, ya saben que El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Emisario del Inframundo

Capítulo 1: Batalla Apocalíptica

Oscuridad. Era lo único que ahora reinaba en lo que hasta hace unas horas era conocida como Ciudad Milagro. El lugar que durante años había sido el hogar de tanta gente ahora no era más que un campo de batalla. Escombros y llamaradas por todos lados, ya no se podían ver niños jugando ni honestas personas trabajando, solo muerte y destrucción.

Todo lo que se conocía de ahí había desaparecido: La Escuela Leone, los Videojuegos Maya, la Casa de Adiós, la Jefatura de Policía, todo. Solo había tristeza en lo que quedaba de esa Ciudad. Sin embargo, la melancolía que cubría los alrededores no se comparaba con la desdicha que se había apoderado de cierto edificio: "La Casa del Macho", lugar de residencia de la familia Rivera.

Dentro de esta morada se encontraban los decadentes sobrevivientes del conflicto que acababa de suceder. Mientras la familia Rivera se lamentaba en la sala, una pequeña niña de cabello azul llamada Frida Suarez yacía en la habitación de su mejor amigo mirando el techo tristemente. Los radiantes ojos de la joven Frida se habían cristalizado por las gruesas lágrimas que brotaban de ellos.

Las desgarradoras imágenes de los funestos acontecimientos cuyo resultado había sido nada menos que trágico revoloteaban en su memoria. Cada detalle de ese momento había sido sumamente doloroso y ahora parecía que de verdad era el fin. No podía entenderlo, ni siquiera sabía por que había pasado, al final nadie había resultado ganador, todo eso no había valido la pena.

Todo comenzó luego de que Sartana de los Muertos anunciara que planeaba retirarse y que llevaría a cabo un torneo para elegir a su sucesor. Recordaba perfectamente la euforia que ese acontecimiento había causado en toda la Ciudad. Las palabras de Granpapi y Rodolfo ahora parecían tan sabias, si tan solo los hubieran escuchado y se hubieran quedado en casa como se los ordenaron, tal vez nada de eso habría ocurrido.

Todo había comenzado bien, los Rivera habían destacado en cada competencia quedando como los grandes finalistas, el triunfo era seguro. Lamentablemente todo había sido una terrible y cruel mentira por parte de Sartana y su nieto Django de los muertos para eliminar a la competencia. En unos cuantos minutos Manny había sido obligado a tomar una seria decisión, traicionar a su familia y conquistar el mundo junto a Sartana y Django o ser destruido como todos los demás.

Como era de esperarse, la decisión de Manny había sido la de luchar contra esos dos villanos y rescatar a sus seres queridos. Ese fue el principio del fin. La ira de Sartana se había desencadenado y una infinidad de Esqueletos Bandidos fueron convocados para aniquilar a los seres vivos. Entonces ocurrió algo que nadie creyó posible nunca, villanos y héroes tuvieron que unirse por un objetivo en común y detener a la diabólica Sartana y su malvado nieto.

Al principio no parecía ser algo tan difícil, una batalla más contra el mal. Pero las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas cuando Django entró en acción. Manny intentó atacar con sus garras extensibles, pero su intento solo había logrado que se quedara atorado y expuesto a los ataques de su rival. No le quedó otra, reuniendo todo su valor tuvo que cortarse la mano para escapar del ataque de lava que Django le había arrojado.

Fue entonces cuando Frida comprendió que algo no estaba bien. La batalla se extendió fuera del volcán de la Ciudad Milagro y arrasó todo lo que estaba a su paso. Manny apenas lograba mantenerse luchando, agotado, herido y sin una mano. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que algo así ocurriera, ambos bandos eran demasiado poderosos.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto había durado todo eso, hubiera sido algo muy tonto detenerse a ver la hora en momentos como ese en donde lo único que importaba era sobrevivir. Y esa posibilidad llegó al fin cuando Django accidentalmente atacó a Sartana rompiendo su guitarra mística y haciendo que esta y todos los esqueletos bandidos desaparecieran.

La batalla mas grande en toda la historia de Ciudad Milagro había llegado a su fin con la derrota de Sartana, pero definitivamente eso no podía ser una victoria, todo estaba completamente destruido. Sartana, aunque vencida, había logrado su objetivo de borrarlo todo del mapa. En fin, ahora lo importante era pensar en como volver a reconstruirlo todo y volver a la normalidad.

-¿Estás bien Manny?- preguntó Frida a su amigo refiriéndose a su mano

-Si, no te preocupes Frida, de todos modos tengo un repuesto en casa- dijo Manny tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

-Eh, pero Manny, nuestras casa están hechas pedazos- siguió Frida

-Bueno, jeje, supongo que me tardaré un poco en encontrarlo. Pero descuida, de todos modos no usaba mucho esa mano- contestó Manny y Frida entendió que solo era una mentira para evitarle más problemas

La niña se sentía muy mal por el estado en que había quedado Manny, por mas esfuerzos que este hiciera no lograba cambiar su semblante. Entonces con la mano que le quedaba tomó la de Frida dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Todo estará bien Frida- dijo Manny –Por lo menos Sartana no volverá a aparecerse por aquí en un buen rato-

-Supongo que tienes razón, destruida su guitarra no puede hacer mas daño- razonó Frida

Entonces ocurrió, nadie esperaba eso, el golpe mas duro para los Rivera y Frida. De entre una montaña de polvo y piedras se levantó Django de los Muertos más furioso que nunca. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron a la defensiva, confundidos por la repentina aparición del niño calavera.

-Espera un momento, ¿Por qué no te desintegraste?- dijo Manny

-¿Olvidas que yo tengo mi propia guitarra mística?, Rivera- dijo Django con maldad

-Cierto, pero no importa, vas a caer igual que tu abuela- lo retó Manny

-Manny, espera, no puedes vencerlo en ese estado- dijo Frida

-No te preocupes, esto solo tomará un segundo- contestó Manny

Entonces ambos contrincantes se abalanzaron hacia el otro comenzando una nueva pelea. Manny luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero Frida tenía razón, en el estado en que se encontraba le era muy difícil siquiera mantenerse en pie. Afortunadamente Django también se encontraba algo cansado por la última batalla y Manny logró aprovechar un instante de distracción para romper su guitarra.

-**¡No!**, mi guitarra- gritó Django

-Jaja, te dije que esto duraría solo un segundo- rió Manny. Entonces la mirada de Django cambió a una de profunda maldad

-Bueno, esta vez venciste, El Tigre. Pero antes de desaparecer me vengaré con tu amiguita jajaja- dijo Django mientras usaba las últimas fuerzas de su guitarra en un ataque para Frida, después de eso se desvaneció.

Frida miraba horrorizada el rayo de energía que se acercaba velozmente a ella con el único propósito de acabar con su vida. Entonces Manny, al darse cuenta del peligro, corrió hacia ella para protegerla. Como en cámara lenta, Frida vio como su mejor amigo se colocaba frente a ella recibiendo el mortífero ataque de lleno.

Silencio absoluto, todos contemplaban atónitos a ambos niños que yacían en el suelo. Frida, quien se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de Manny miraba sin creerlo a su amigo, cuyo aspecto había empeorado radicalmente. El muchacho cayó a un lado de su amiga y al comprobar que había logrado salvarla, el gesto de dolor en su cara desapareció para ser remplazado por una débil sonrisa.

Rápidamente Frida se incorporó mirando llorosa a Manny, su amigo estaba muy mal y todo por tratar de protegerla a ella. Finalmente no resistió más y contrario a lo que siempre había dicho abrazó con fuerza a Manny, quien lentamente le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Estás bien Frida?- preguntó Manny debilmente

-Si, no me pasó nada, pero no te preocupes por mi, hay que llevarte a un hospital rápido. Solo que no se donde vamos a encontrar uno, el de aquí fue destruido- dijo Frida desesperadamente

-Ya no te preocupes por eso, de todos modos no tiene caso- dijo Manny tristemente

-No digas eso Manny, vas a recuperarte y…- trató de decir Frida con la voz entrecortada pero se calló al ver que Manny negaba lentamente

-Fue muy bueno el tiempo que pasamos, pero ya se terminó- dijo Manny

-**¡No digas eso!**, tu no vas a…- gritó Frida

-Adiós Frida, te extrañaré- fue lo último que logró decir Manny

Entonces todo terminó, el brazo de Manny cayó pesadamente al suelo y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Frida estuvo unos momentos asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, no podía creerlo, sencillamente no lo aceptaba. La niña sacudió fuertemente el cuerpo inerte de su amigo gritando su nombre pero finalmente tuvo que aceptar que este ya no podría contestarle. Por más dolorosa que fuera debía aceptar la realidad: Manny Rivera, alias El Tigre, se había ido para siempre.

Y así regresamos al inicio, con la familia Rivera sufriendo en silencio en lo que hubiera sido su sala y con Frida dentro del cuarto de su difunto mejor amigo. Poco después Emiliano Suarez decidió que era hora de irse a lo que quedaba de su casa. A pesar de lo mucho que había odiado a Manny reconocía que de no ser por el, su hija es la que habría pagado con su vida y por eso también había aceptado apoyar a la familia en esos momentos difíciles.

-Mija, es hora de irnos- dijo cariñosamente el señor Suarez

-Si papá, fue lo único que dijo Frida antes de despedirse de todos y seguir a su padre.

La melancolía era mucha, lo que nadie sabía era que realmente ese no había sido el final de una vida. Sino que se trataba del principio de una nueva aventura en la que tendrían que estar mas unidos que nunca, lo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo era posible gracias al sacrificio de Manny. Pronto una fuerza oscura mas poderosa que antes atacaría y dependería de ellos detenerla, pero esta vez tendrían que hacerlo sin esa persona especial.

Continuará………

¿Que les dije?, seguramente muchos de ustedes se están acordando hasta de mi pobre abuela, muy probablemente quieran sacarme las visceras y meterme en una sisterna llena de aceite hirviendo, lo bueno es que no saben donde vivo ni mi verdadero nombre jeje. Espero que no les haya caído tan mal la historia, tengan en cuenta que solo es el primer capítulo. Espero sus comentarios, sean cuales sean, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, por fin pude acabar este capítulo y decidí publicarlo de una vez. Les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y espero que esta capítulo les guste. Eso si, tengan en cuenta que con esta historia me ha dado por molestar a los personajes y no se vayan a sorpredner si hago sufrir a alguno de ellos jeje.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua

Emisario del Inframundo

Capítulo 2: Nueva Etapa

El mundo de los muertos lucía mas oscuro de lo que el recordaba. De hecho, ni siquiera creía estar en el pequeño pueblo donde el y Frida hubieran estado meses atrás. Montones de esqueletos caminaban por todas partes sin siquiera prestarle atención, era como estar en su Ciudad pero con la excepción de que todos estaban muertos.

Las imágenes de lo sucedido regresaban a su memoria, tan claras como en ese preciso momento. Un resplandeciente ataque viajando rápidamente hacia Frida, él interponiéndose en su camino y recibiéndolo. Luego la melancólica cara de su amiga rogándole por que resistiera y luego, oscuridad.

Al principio creyó, o quiso creer, que todo se trataba de un sueño, pero un simple vistazo a sus manos fue suficiente para convencerlo. Dos cosas no eran normales, la primera era que hace poco había tenido que cortarse la mano para salvar su vida y ahora esta mano había regresado a su lugar. La segunda era que ambas manos ya no eran como antes, con miedo y tristeza comprobó que eran manos de esqueleto.

Rápidamente buscó un lugar donde reflejarse y efectivamente, todo era verdad, su imagen cadavérica apareció dentro del marco del espejo que había encontrado. Era hora de aceptarlo, estaba oficialmente muerto. Extrañamente no era tan malo como siempre había pensado, salvo por su aspecto de esqueleto todo parecía estar bastante bien. Su mano había regresado y ya no le dolían las heridas de la reciente batalla.

Lo único que no lucía tan bien era el hecho de que no volvería a ver a su familia y a Frida en bastante tiempo, tendría que soportar todo ese tiempo solo, hasta que uno de ellos se le uniera en ese extraño mundo. Entonces recordó que no necesariamente estaría solo, solo debía encontrar a sus antepasados y quedarse con ellos, seguramente lo recibirían bien luego de la batalla que habían tenido anteriormente contra Sartana en el día de muertos.

El muchacho comenzó a caminar sin saber bien a donde buscando a sus parientes ya fallecidos como El León Dorado, El Poderoso Chitar y El Tigre original. En realidad no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, solo llevaba muerto unos cuantos minutos y aún le faltaba mucho por aprender de su nuevo mundo. Constantemente se acercaba a otros esqueletos para preguntarles el paradero de su familia pero siempre que escuchaban el apellido Rivera todos huían igual que la primera vez que había estado ahí.

Las horas pasaban y ni rastro de los Rivera, solo el mismo espectáculo deprimente de huesos y sombras. Mientras caminaba recordaba el día en que Frida estaba ahí con el, y pensar que en ese momento la niña se emocionaba con la idea de volverse un esqueleto, tal vez en ese entonces parecía divertido pero la perspectiva cambiaba bastante cuando uno se hacía a la idea de que tendría que permanecer así por el resto de la eternidad.

Se preguntaba como estarían sus padres, su Granpapi y sus amigos sin el. ¿Cómo habrían tomado la noticia de su deceso? Recordaba bien la expresión de angustia y tristeza que tenía Frida en sus últimos instantes de vida, seguramente ella también estaba pasando por momentos duros. Sin duda alguna sus familiares sufrían muchísimo, tal vez más que todos los demás. David Roco también debía estar muy afectado puesto que siempre había visto a Manny como un amigo y un ejemplo a seguir, Manny se sorprendió agradeciendo que lo hubiera obligado a disfrazarse de alce y ser su compañero en el pasado, por lo menos le había dado unos días de alegría antes de dejarlo para siempre.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigía. El mundo de los muertos no por ser otra dimensión dejaba de ser enorme y cuando Manny recuperó el sentido de la realidad comprendió que estaba más perdido que nunca. Se encontraba en una especie de desierto lleno de rocas puntiagudas, la oscuridad había aumentado y el aterrador sonido de coyotes hambrientos llenó el aire.

Quien quiera que hubiera dicho que los muertos no tenían nada de que preocuparse debía haber sido encerrado en un manicomio. Manny podría estar muerto pero también aterrado, no tenía idea de a donde se había metido. Su temor se incrementó cuando escuchó pasos cerca dirigiéndose justo a donde el estaba.

El niño se detuvo escuchando con atención esos pasos, miraba hacia todas partes esperando que algo saltara e intentara devorarlo en cualquier instante, momentos después unas cuantas siluetas se divisaron frente a el. Manny se alivió cuando descubrió que los que se acercaban eran nada más y nada menos que sus familiares.

Manny se alegró muchísimo de encontrarlos por fin y comenzó a correr hacia ellos solo para encontrarse con una horrible realidad. No había terminando de correr cuando el padre de Granpapi, El Jaguar Justiciero, lo tomó por el cuello con la mirada perdida. Ya bastante molesto era tener una mano huesuda tratando de estrangularlo, pero se ponía peor por el hecho de que esta vez no se trataba de un esqueleto bandido como en otras ocasiones.

Manny forcejeaba para liberarse de las manos de su bisabuelo pero este lo estaba sujetando demasiado fuerte. Lo mas extraño de todo era que ni el ni los otros Rivera decían nada, de hecho casi ni se movían. Ahora más que nunca parecían verdaderos zombies, pero no era así como Manny los recordaba. Era verdad que la última vez que se habían visto habían tratado de matarlo pero no de esa forma, algo muy raro estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?, soy yo, Manny, su pariente, El Tigre- decía Manny pero los esqueletos seguían sin decir nada.

-Se que no me veo como antes, que ahora soy un esqueleto como ustedes y todo eso, pero no tienen por que ponerse así, si quieren me voy a pasar la eternidad a otra parte- trataba de negociar Manny pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta, ninguna.

Entonces el silencio se vió invadido por el sonido de nuevos pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos. -¿Ahora que?, ¿Por qué se detienen?, montón de haraganes- decía una voz a la distancia que Manny reconoció al instante.

-¿Django?- dijo Manny temeroso

Efectivamente, el que se acercaba a ellos y les daba órdenes a los otros Rivera no era otro que Django de los Muertos, con quien recientemente había luchado y el responsable de su nueva situación de muerto. El pequeño esqueleto miró a Manny unos segundos y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas reconociéndolo.

-No puede ser, ¿Manny Rivera?, ¿en serio eres tú?- preguntó Django divertido a lo que Manny asintió no se molestó a responder.

-Jajajaja, no lo puedo creer, ¿te moriste?, jejeje, y yo que me esperaba encontrar a tu amiguita- siguió riendo Django.

-Debiste suponer que no permitiría que algo malo le pasara a Frida- gruñó Manny

-Ajá, ya veo que es lo que pasó, te interpusiste en el camino de mi ataque ¿no?, de verdad que eres patético Rivera- dijo Django

-Olvida eso, ¿Qué les hiciste a mis parientes- siguió Manny

-Ah, si, eso. Pues verás, luego de que me mandaste aquí de regreso encontré la quinta cuerda de mi guitarra y descubrí que con ella podía controlar a todos los muertos que yo quisiera, fueran esqueletos bandidos o no- explicó Django

-Y escogiste a mi familia por que…- comenzó Manny

-Por que creí que era una buena forma de vengarme de ti, jeje, aunque veo que no era necesario después de todo, tu mismo hiciste el trabajo por mi- terminó Django

En ese momento Django chasqueo los dedos y el Jaguar Justiciero soltó a Manny que cayó al suelo. Entonces Django, sin parar de reír, lo apuntó con su guitarra y Manny entendió que se preparaba para atacarlo o controlarlo a el también.

-Jaja, mi abuela tenía razón, serás un excelente esqueleto bandido- dijo Django, pero antes de lanzar su ataque puso una expresión pensativa.

-Aunque tal vez no sea necesario controlarte así- reflexionó Django –creo que sería mas divertido hacer que me obedezcas por tu propia voluntad-

-Si crees que voy a obedecerte estás demente Django- lo retó Manny

-Como quieras, pero creo que olvidas el pequeño detalle de que yo si puedo ir al mundo de los vivos cuando se me antoje y tu no- dijo Django

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Manny

-Pues, que originalmente todos los ataques de mi abuela eran frustrados por cierto súper héroe rayado que desgraciadamente ya no es parte del mundo de los vivos, o sea que si por casualidad me diera la gana de ir allá y jugar un rato no habría nadie para detenerme- dijo Django divertido. Entonces Manny entendió a lo que se refería.

-No te atreverías- dijo Manny nervioso

-Oh, si que lo haría. O tal vez no si tú me hicieras ciertos favores- dijo Django –En resumen, me obedeces o las personas que trataste de proteger pronto podrían estar aquí contigo...muertas-

Manny se quedó mudo, el miedo por la suerte de sus seres queridos no le dejaba otra opción, tendría que volverse el nuevo lacayo del que lo había asesinado.

-Tu ganas Django, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo Manny derrotado

-Así me gusta, ¿ves como es más fácil si cooperas?- contestó Django triunfante –Por el momento no tengo ninguna tarea para ti, pero pronto la tendré-

-¿Y que tipo de cosas vas a ponerme a hacer?- preguntó Manny nervioso

-Ah, cosas. Ciertas travesuras a los vivos, nada del otro mundo- contestó Django

-Espera, ese no fue el trato, dijiste que no te meterías con ellos- saltó Manny

-No los voy a lastimar, solo me divertiré con ellos un rato. Además yo no voy a hacer nada, lo harás tú- contestó Django

-Eso si que no- dijo Manny

-¿Prefieres acaso que lo haga yo?, ten en cuenta que a mi no me importa lo que les pase y podría ser que a veces se me pasara la mano con ellos, los accidentes ocurren- dijo sarcástico.

Manny estaba furioso, se sentía impotente e indefenso. No podía creer que el universo conspirara de esa manera en su contra. Como si la muerte no hubiera sido suficiente ahora debía obedecer a aquel ser que tanto detestaba. Django sabía que Manny no se atrevería a contradecirlo, su venganza había resultado ser mas dulce que lo que el imaginaba.

-Hoy empieza una nueva etapa para ti Manito, y créeme, llegará a gustarte- dijo Django cruelmente mientras Manny lo miraba con profundo odio.

Continuará………

No se que me pasa, Manny no me ha hecho nada malo, la verdad hasta me alegra los días con su programa. Soy un idiota mal agradecido que solo busca hacerle la vida imposible (o la no-vida en este caso). En fin, esta historia aún está lejos de su final y muchas cosas pueden pasar. Espero ansioso sus comentarios, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, bueno, después de ser amenazado con que me iban a buscar y me iban a mandar al otro mundo tal y como le hice con Manny he decidido...darles mas razones aún para querer hacerlo. Jajajaja, además nunca me atraparán con vida, ¡Nuncaaaaaa!, jajajaja, muchos lo han intentado y han salido perdiendo jeje. Aunque por si las dudas, ¿mencioné que vivo en el centro de Baja California Sur?, en caso de que me quieran encontrar y hacerme sufrir podrían buscar allá jeje.

Bueno, no los distraigo mas, aquí los dejo con el tercer capítulo. Ya saben que El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

Emisario del Inframundo

Capítulo 3: El Oscuro Visitante

Una semana había pasado desde el horrible día en que Manny Rivera había fallecido. Su familia, a pesar de ya haber asimilado la idea, aún no lograba reponerse del todo. Las cosas ya no eran las mismas, inclusive los villanos como Sergio: El Señor Siniestro, Diego: El Dr. Chipotle Jr. y Zoe Aves: La Cuervo Negra habían comenzado a extrañar a El Tigre.

Todos estaban muy afectados pero definitivamente la que mas sufría era Frida, en esos últimos días se había dado cuenta de que Manny representaba algo más que solo su mejor amigo. Lo de menos era ya no tener a su compañero de travesuras para divertirse, el muchacho se había convertido en el mundo de la niña en todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos. El solo pensamiento de que no volvería a verlo era tan doloroso como una puñalada en el pecho.

Poco a poco la Ciudad Milagro comenzaba a recuperar su aspecto original, por extraño que pareciera, el sacrificio de Manny los había motivado a todos para unirse y hacer algo por su hogar. Aún faltaba muchísimo trabajo para que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero estaban seguros de que a ese paso le devolverían a la Ciudad todo su resplandor.

Era sumamente difícil describir lo que se estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Por un lado el espíritu de todos los habitantes se encontraba bastante vulnerable luego de tantas tragedias. Por el otro había más decisión de progreso que en muchos años anteriores. Como se mencionó antes, Frida era la más afectada por todo, el emprendedor estado de ánimo característico de la niña simplemente se había esfumado.

Emiliano Suarez había intentado en incontables ocasiones de reanimar a su hija pero era inútil, por lo que decidió buscar a sus amigos para que lo intentaran. Los Sombreros Atómicos tuvieron el mismo éxito que el señor Suarez y de igual forma la Fuerza Maestra. Inclusive El Burrito Albino, en toda su inocencia y optimismo no fue capaz de conseguirlo. Tal vez este último no había podido por el hecho de que ni el mismo había superado la muerte de Manny, el único que se había tomado la molestia de reconocerlo como el súper héroe que siempre soñó ser.

Como la última alternativa del señor Emiliano, optó por probar con uno de los Rivera. Sabía perfectamente que la razón del martirio de su pequeña era por su amigo Manny y creyó que tal vez lograría algo con alguien que comprendiera más el dolor de la niña. Al principio pensó en Rodolfo, pero el adulto no podía ni hablar, se la pasaba llorando como aquella vez que su padre iba a casarse con Sartana de los Muertos, pero esta vez sus lágrimas eran de tristeza. Granpapi definitivamente no podía ser, estaría loco si dejaba a su hija recibir consejos de un villano que había intentado atrapar durante años. Solo quedaba María, si, ella era la indicada. La señora Rivera y Frida siempre habían tenido una conexión muy especial y un poco de consuelo maternal era justo lo que Frida necesitaba. Además de que en el pasado había logrado cosas casi imposibles como el haberle inculcado el gusto por las bibliotecas a su hija.

María Rivera aceptó gustosamente la tarea y ese mismo día buscó a Frida, no estaba segura de si ella tendría éxito pero al menos debía intentarlo, tal vez hasta a ella le serviría de desahogo. Luego de un rato de buscar a la niña, la encontró sentada entre las ruinas del edificio en forma de pirámide al que siempre iban a divertirse. La pequeña se encontraba en silencio mirando fijamente el enorme y parcialmente roto letrero de "Videojuegos Maya". La mujer llegó hasta donde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Frida- saludó María

-Hola señora Rivera- respondió Frida secamente

-¿Por qué tan sola?, ¿no preferirías ir a jugar con tu hermana o venir a nuestra casa para…?- María intentó romper el hielo pero Frida la interrumpió

-Papá la mandó, ¿verdad?-

-Si- contestó María desanimada, eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba

-No se por que lo sigue intentando, nada de lo que hagan o digan me reanimará- dijo Frida tristemente

-Sé muy bien por lo que estás pasando Frida, imagínate como he sufrido yo desde que Manny se fue, pero no podemos estar así por siempre- razonó María

-Es que no entiendo por que tuvo que pasarle eso, no es justo- dijo Frida con la voz entrecortada

-No, no fue justo, pero nada podemos hacer para cambiar lo que ya fue- siguió María

-¿Cómo lo hace, señora Rivera?- preguntó Frida

-¿Hacer que?- dijo María

-Estar tan tranquila luego de lo que le sucedió a su único hijo, por favor dígame como puedo dejar de sentir este dolor- suplicó Frida

María simplemente sonrió comprensivamente, aunque a Frida le pareció ver una pequeña lágrima asomándose por uno de sus ojos. La mujer rodeó a Frida con uno de sus brazos y la acercó a ella para que se recargara en su hombro.

-Créeme que el sufrimiento no ha desaparecido, ni siquiera ha disminuido- dijo María –Tu misma lo dijiste, Manny era mi único hijo y mi mas grande tesoro también. Cuando lo vi ahí tirado junto a ti recordé todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, desde el día en que nació hasta el momento en que ese infame esqueleto acabó con el-

Frida escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía María comenzando a entender la posición de la adulta.

-Al principio me negaba a creer que mi pequeño ya no estaría mas conmigo, pero luego comprendí que no lograba nada desgarrándome de esa manera- siguió María –Además a el no le hubiera gustado vernos así, recuerda que el dio su vida para que tu pudieras seguir viviendo y ser feliz-

-Hubiera preferido que el rayo de Django me hubiera dado a mi, yo era el objetivo, no el- dijo Frida

-¡No digas eso!, nunca vuelvas siquiera a pensarlo. Hubiera sido igual de terrible que eso te hubiera pasado a ti- dijo María severamente

-Es que no se como voy a poder seguir, ahora estoy sola- dijo Frida

-No estás sola Frida, tienes a tu familia, a tus amigos y a nosotros. Además piensa que Manny en realidad no se fue, recuerda que la gente en cierto modo sigue viviendo mientras los recordemos- dijo María

-Es cierto, como esa vez que conocimos a los antepasados Rivera- dijo Frida un poco mas animada

-Lo vas a ver de nuevo, solo tienes que esperar y tratar de disfrutar de la vida lo mas que se pueda- concluyó María

-Gracias- dijo Frida abrazándola

Las palabras de María habían cumplido su objetivo, ahora Frida se sentía mucho mejor y aunque la señora Rivera sabía que el recuerdo de Manny aún le causaría cierta nostalgia a su joven compañera se sintió feliz de haberle devuelto un poco de alegría. Ese era definitivamente uno de los momentos mas emotivos que jamás hubiera tenido.

Lamentablemente la tranquilidad de Frida no duró mucho. Justo en ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar fuertemente y el cielo se oscureció aún más de lo que ya estaba. La gente comenzó a correr hacia todos lados buscando un refugio y María abrazó más a Frida para protegerla.

De repente una enorme fisura se formó en el suelo formando un agujero del cual provenía un resplandor rojo. Todos miraron con terror como del agujero salían montones de esqueletos, los cuales capturaron e inmovilizaron a los que estaban más cerca de ellos.

Nadie sabía lo que ocurría y los más raro de todo era que esta vez no se trataban de esqueletos bandidos, sino de otro tipo de cadáveres. Todos iban vestidos con las ropas típicas de Ciudad Milagro y Frida logró reconocer al Leopardo Negro, uno de los antepasados de la familia Rivera.

Entonces una nueva figura salió del agujero. Nadie logró ver bien como era puesto que vestía con una enorme capa negra y una aterradora mascara color blanco semejante a un rostro fantasmagórico. Frida estaba asustada pero se alteró aún mas cuando notó que las manos de ese extraño ser eran también de hueso. La figura caminó unos instantes entre los esqueletos observando a los prisioneros, los cuales sentían un gran escalofrío con solo verlo.

Después de eso, la figura se subió a lo que antes hubiera sido un pequeño edificio y que ahora se encontraba en ruinas. No era muy alto pero estaba al nivel adecuado para que todos pudieran verlo. El hombre vestido de negro echó otra mirada a los confundidos habitantes de la Ciudad y finalmente habló.

-Mortales, se les informa que a partir de este momento la Ciudad Milagro, o lo que queda de ella, está bajo el control del gran señor Django de los Muertos- dijo el hombre de negro.

Los habitantes de la Ciudad se quedaron pasmados al recibir esa noticia, apenas habían logrado recuperarse del último ataque y ya eran nuevamente amenazados por ese villano de Django.

-El señor Django vendrá aquí en su momento para asumir su lugar como nuevo gobernante. Por lo pronto yo soy el que dará las órdenes aquí- siguió el hombre de negro –Mi nombre no es algo que deban saber, solo llámenme "Emisario del Inframundo". Más les vale no causarme problemas o lo lamentarán-

Dicho esto ultimo, el emisario del inframundo dio la orden a los esqueletos para que se quedaran cuidando de los prisioneros. Luego se dirigió hasta un callejón oscuro donde había alguien esperándolo. El emisario llegó hasta ahí y se quitó la mascara ante su amo, Django.

-Lo hiciste muy bien- dijo Django

-Cállate, sabes que odio hacer esto- contestó el emisario

-Te acostumbrarás, con el tiempo, ya lo verás…Rivera- dijo Djano mientras se alejaba de ahí mezclándose con la oscuridad y con la furtiva mirada de Manny sobre el.

Continuará………

¿Me creerían que lo que mas trabajo me costó para escribir fue la conversacíon entre María y Frida?, tuve que fingir que era alguien maduro y sabio que animaba a la gente con sus palabras, normalmente las deprimo mas cuando hablo jeje. En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Ya por último les pido que en caso de seguir queriendo hacerme daño consideren lo de Baja California. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, la verdad ya me cansé de esperar y decidí publicar este capítulo de una buena vez. En vista que las amenazas en contra de mi persona continúan solo me queda decírles...hagan lo que quieran, de todos modos si me hacen algo antes de que termine nunca sabrán el final de esta historia jajajaja, así que mientras no acabe el fanfic estaré a salvo jeje, ya me preocuparé en el último capítulo. Bueno, este episodio es cortito y sin mucha acción, pero es importante para el relato, así que espero que les guste. Ya como punto final, les recomiendo que vayan a ver la película "Hellboy II: El Ejército Dorado" de Guillermo del Toro, se que no viene al caso pero la verdad a mi me gustó y creo que no hago mal a nadie diciendo esto.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Guitiérrez.

Emisario del Inframundo

Capítulo 4: El Misterio del Emisario

Los días siguientes fueron muy duros para todos. Los esqueletos vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos y los hacían trabajar de sol a sol. Algunos súper héroes y villanos habían tratado de enfrentar al gran ejército de Django pero este era demasiado poderoso, lo que incluso llevó a otros a intentar escapar de ahí con los mismos resultados.

El ejército de esqueletos era una cosa, pero el verdadero temor recaía en el que se hacía llamar Emisario del Inframundo. Hasta el momento el misterioso villano no había hecho nada en contra de sus prisioneros, pero todos sabían que si Django de los Muertos lo había puesto como líder de su grupo debía ser alguien verdaderamente terrible y despiadado.

Todos los días se podía ver al Emisario caminando por la decadente Ciudad inspeccionando todo. Los rumores de sobre por que lo hacía habían comenzado a expandirse por todos lados. Algunos decían que lo que hacía era seleccionar victimas para llevárselas a su amo, otros decían que estaba buscando a algún infortunado habitante que no cumpliera con su trabajo para desquitar su ira en contra de el. No importaba cual fuera la teoría mas acertada, todas y cada una de ellas eran horribles.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que las intenciones del tan temido Emisario del Inframundo no eran las que todos pensaban. Por el contrario, lo que estaba haciendo en verdad era un suplicio para el. Ver a rodos sus amigos y vecinos en ese estado era mas duro de lo que esperaba en un principio. Precisamente por eso le había pedido a Django usar un disfraz y una identidad secreta, no tenía el valor para ver las caras de todos si se enteraban que el en realidad era Manny Rivera.

Lo único que el muchacho hacía todos los días era seguir con su infame actuación de malvado contemplando como todos a los que quería huían de el. Tal vez era mejor así, de todos modos el ya no pertenecía a ese mundo, lo mejor era que todos creyeran que el seguía en el mundo de los muertos descansando en paz. A veces el sentimiento de culpa era tal que Manny optaba por caminar por las ruinas de Ciudad Milagro recordando algunos momentos de su vida, por fortuna siempre llevaba puesta su mascara, de lo contrario todos habrían notado su expresión de tristeza.

Lo único bueno de estar en esa situación era que mientras estuviera en el mundo de los vivos dejaba de ser un esqueleto, de verdad odiaba verse en un espejo y solo ver los restos de lo que alguna vez fue. Ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía por que Sartana y Django seguían siendo calaveras andantes aún en su mundo, tal vez se debía a sus guitarras o al simple hecho de que ellos eran más que muertos, tal vez ellos siempre habían sido esqueletos, ¿Quién podría saberlo?

Nada de eso importaba, lo único que le preocupaba a Manny era saber como saldría de eso. La verdad no le importaba ser el sirviente de Django para siempre, pero lo que en realidad odiaba con todas sus fuerzas era tener que hacerle eso a sus seres queridos. Sabía de sobra que Django lo hacía a propósito para torturarlo a el, no le había bastado con verlo muerto, quería hacerlo sufrir lo mas que se pudiera. Tal y como varios villanos habían dicho el día de la competencia de Sartana, Django era todo un artista en lo que se refería a hacer el mal.

La tristeza era demasiada, Manny hubiera preferido estar atrapado igual que los demás, quería estar junto a ellos soportando el mismo castigo, lo que fuera con tal de cambiar su realidad. Sentía como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, extrañaba estar vivo, añoraba la sensación que le producía estar con Frida, hacerle maldades al sub Director Chakal, jugar con Burro Cebra (quien por cierto también era un muerto viviente como el). Todo eso extrañaba, lo quería de vuelta y daría lo que fuera por recuperarlo. Pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder.

Sin darse cuenta se había dirigido hasta donde estaba su destruida casa, o mejor dicho, su antigua casa. Cuando notó el lugar en el que se encontraba sintió una profunda nostalgia, se quedó mirando fijamente el edificio durante unos momentos y finalmente decidió entrar. Luego de subir lentamente las numerosas escaleras que conducían hasta la cima del edificio llegó hasta el sitio que tantos recuerdos le traía.

El muchacho observaba detalladamente cada parte de su casa. Era tan difícil ver como había quedado el único hogar que había conocido. Se acercó entonces al sillón donde Rodolfo y Granpapi se sentaban a ver la televisión. Entonces las imágenes de cuando se sentaba ahí para ver el campeonato de héroes y villanos junto a su familia regresaron como una película. El niño se acomodó logrando ver gran parte de la construcción, se quitó la mascara y se quedó pensando durante un buen rato.

Después de unos momentos de reflexión, Manny recordó que debía regresar a su puesto antes de que Django lo descubriera. No era que le preocupara lo que el esqueleto le dijera, lo que temía era que fuera a desquitarse con algún inocente. Se levantó y se preparaba para salir cuando escuchó un ruido en el lugar que antes había sido su habitación. No estaba solo, alguien mas estaba ahí y por lo visto se acababa de dar cuenta de su presencia.

De reojo logró ver la inconfundible figura de Frida saliendo de su antiguo cuarto. La niña pareció sobresaltarse al ver al Emisario del Inframundo frente a ella, pero al notar que no traía puesta su mascara sintió algo muy extraño. Manny se había volteado rápidamente impidiéndole a Frida ver su cara sabiéndo lo que seguiría si lo descubría. Su amiga se acercó lentamente temerosa pero curiosa de saber como era realmente, tal vez no había visto bien su cara pero le había parecido reconocer algo en el. El muchacho se colocó entonces la mascara antes de que la niña llegar a hasta el. Luego se volteó para ver a Frida fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿Qué hacer aquí niñita?, deberías estar afuera trabajando- dijo Manny fríamente

-Lo lamento señor Emisario, ¿Pero no se supone que usted también debería estar afuera?- dijo Frida con un extraño valor proveniente de quien sabe donde

-¿Osas cuestionar mis acciones mocosa?- dijo Manny tratando de sonar lo mas rudo posible

-No quise molestarlo señor- dijo Frida tristemente –Lo que pasa es que aquí vivía un buen amigo mío y como lo extraño mucho vengo aquí de vez en cuando-

A Manny le sorprendió ver a Frida tan triste y obediente, normalmente nunca habría permitido que alguien le diera órdenes, pero por alguna razón ella se había disculpado con el. Entonces Frida se acercó a la puerta para regresar a sus labores, Manny no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella a pesar de que sabía que mientras mas lejos estuvieran era mejor.

-¿Y donde está tu amigo ahora?- preguntó sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

-Está muerto- contestó Frida cortantemente –Lo mató tu jefe-

-¿En serio?- dijo Manny fingiendo que eso no le importaba –Seguramente se lo merecía-

-Claro que no, Django lo traicionó de la manera mas vil y luego… trató de matarme a mi…y el me protegió- dijo Frida con la voz entrecortada

-Ah, ya veo- dijo Manny fríamente

-En fin, será mejor regresar al trabajo, de todos modos Manny ya no está aquí- terminó Frida

-Si tan solo supieras- murmuró Manny tratando de que Frida no lo escuchara, lamentablemente no tuvo éxito.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Frida extrañada

-Nada, no dije nada, solo regresa a tu puesto- dijo Manny rápidamente tratando de arreglar las cosas

Entonces notó que Frida lo observaba fijamente, la pequeña tenía un semblante de sospecha con respecto a su acompañante.

-Por cierto- siguió Frida -¿Por qué la mascara?-

-Eso a ti no te importa- respondió Manny

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de ocultar?- siguió Frida

-Nada, debo traerla puesta todo el tiempo, eso es todo- dijo Manny

-¿Entonces por que te la quitaste hace rato?, es mas, ¿Qué hacías en la casa de la familia Rivera?- siguió preguntando Frida

-Nada- dijo Manny que ya se estaba poniendo nervioso

-Dilo- insistió Frida

-¿Si lo hago dejarás de fastidiarme?- preguntó Manny

-Claro- respondió Frida con una extraña seguridad

-Mi señor Django me mandó a verificar si de verdad había muerto El Tigre, tengo entendido que aquí vivía- improvisó Manny

-Ah, de acuerdo- contestó Frida derrotada

Entonces Manny, comprendiendo que si se quedaba más tiempo cerca de ella podría ser descubierto comenzó a dirigirse en la dirección opuesta. Ya estaban a unos metros de distancia cuando Frida lo volvió a llamar.

-Señor Emisario- llamó Frida

-¿Ahora que quieres?- respondió Manny

-¿Cómo supo que mi amigo Manny era El Tigre?- preguntó Frida

-Esteee…regresa a tu puesto ahora mismo- dijo Manny firmemente justo antes de alejarse de ahí rápidamente.

Frida se quedó contemplando la dirección que había tomado el Emisario y luego comenzó a caminar hacia el puesto que le habían asignado. La niña no sabía bien que pasaba con ese villano pero algo estaba muy raro en el.

-Definitivamente ese Emisario tiene algo que ocultar, eran tan fácil responderme que Django le había informado la identidad de Manny- pensaba Frida –Ese tipo estaba nervioso por algo, y yo voy a descubrir por que-

Frida regresó entonces donde estaban trabajando otros niños y reinició sus labores. Pero esta vez no estaba desanimada, una nueva inquietud había despertado en ella y no descansaría hasta descubrir la verdad.

Continuará………

Bueno, les dije que sería cortito y sin mucho chiste, pero de todos modos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, queja, amenaza, mentada, etc será bienvenida jeje. En fin, por ahora es todo, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, ¿ya ven?, ahora no me tardé tanto tanto en continuarlo. La verdad pensaba publicar esto hasta dentor de un par de días pero ya no aguanto, este capítulo está cortito pero es muy importante para la historia, a ver que les parece. Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

Emisario del Inframundo

Capítulo 5: Desenmascarado

Durante los últimos días las cosas se complicaron aún mas para Manny, ya que Frida se había propuesto conocer la verdadera identidad del Emisario del Inframundo y saber de una vez por todas que era lo que este ocultaba. Si antes Manny se había sentido mal por estar solo, ahora añoraba eso, su amiga no lo dejaba ni un minuto solo y eso dificultaba en sobre manera la ya difícil tarea de ocultar su verdadera identidad.

-¿Hasta cuando dejarás de molestarme, mocosa?- le preguntaba Manny cruelmente a Frida

-Hasta que me confieses quien eres y que es lo que pretendes- lo desafiaba Frida

-Esas dos cosas ya las sabes, soy el Emisario del Inframundo y mi único propósito es servir a mi amo, Django- contestó Manny

-No, eso es lo que quieres que creamos- respondió Frida

-Piensa lo que quieras, solo mantente alejada de mi- ordenó Manny

-No lo haré- contestó Frida

-¿No sabes que yo puedo acabar contigo si se me da la gana?- dijo Manny tratando de intimidarla

-Si de verdad quisieras eso ya lo hubieras hecho- dijo Frida

Manny estaba realmente sorprendido por la agilidad mental de su amiga, cada cosa que el le decía, Frida se lo regresaba. Se encontraba sin argumentos, si no pensaba en algo ella terminaría descubriéndolo y provocando que todo fuera mas difícil de lo que de por si ya era.

-No creas que soy tan tonta solo por que soy una niña, nadie tiene un nombre como "Emisario del Inframundo"- siguió Frida

-Tu no conoces el mundo de donde yo vengo, hay cosas que en este simple mundo solo pueden ser fantasía- dijo Manny

-Claro que conozco ese mundo, ya he estado ahí- dijo Frida comenzando a acordarse de algo que le daba profunda tristeza –hace tiempo estuve ahí…con Manny-

-Oh, por favor, no empieces de nuevo con ese relajito de tu amigo- dijo Manny tratando de escucharse indiferente

-Si lo hubieras conocido sabrías por que me pongo así- dijo Frida

-Si, claro, que honor habría sido conocer al gran Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O´Brian Equihua Rivera- dijo Manny con un fingido tono de sarcasmo

-Jaja, te tengo- dijo Frida triunfante –Acabas de delatarte-

-¿Qué?, no se de que hablas- dijo Manny aterrado al comprender que de verdad había metido la pata esa vez

-Pocos conocían el nombre completo de Manny, ahora no tienes como negarlo…conoces a Manny- lo apuntó Frida

-Bueno, bueno, tal vez llegué a toparme con el en alguna ocasión, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora- dijo Manny

-¿Qué sabes de el?, dimelo, por favor- dijo Frida suplicante -¿Acaso estuviste con el en el mundo de los muertos?-

Manny ya no sabía que decir, estaba acorralado, no se sentía capaz de inventar una nueva historia. Además conocía muy bien a Frida, era casi imposible engañarla. Afortunadamente (o lamentablemente) no tuvo que contestar nada por que en ese momento llegó Django de los Muertos dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-No te atrevas a decirle nada Emisario- le ordenó Django

-Señor, yo no supe que…- dijo Manny tratando de defenderse. En verdad detestaba tener que llamar "señor" a Django, pero si no lo hacía Django seguro dañaría a uno de sus seres queridos

-Silencio estúpido, me doy cuenta de que no eres confiable- le dijo Django con repudio

-En cuanto a ti niñita, mas te vale regresar a tus labores, de lo contrario haré que la muerte de tu amiguito haya sido en vano aniquilándote aquí mismo- le dijo a Frida

-No te tengo miedo monstruo- lo retó la niña

-Que ilusa eres, ¿no comprendes que ya no hay nadie que te salve?, si me da la gana de exterminarte nadie me lo va a impedir- se burló Django

-Adelante, hazlo si te atreves- dijo Frida firmemente haciendo creer a Manny que eso era exactamente lo que su amiga quería.

-¿No tienes nada de miedo a lo que pueda hacerte?- la retó Django

-No, ya nada me importa, si me eliminas lo único que harás será ayudarme a ver a Manny otra vez- dijo Frida tristemente a lo que Django soltó una risotada

-Jajaja, ya veo, la pobre bebita se siente muy triste por su amigo y ahora quiere ir con el- dijo Django con un burlón tono de bebé

Manny contempló con miedo como Frida solo bajaba la mirada y cerraba los ojos. No cabía duda, lo que Frida estaba haciendo era provocar a Django, la niña tenía un repentino deseo suicida.

-Muy bien, admiro tu valor y creo que lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es cumplir tu deseo, jeje-dijo Django mientras apuntaba a Frida con su guitarra

Frida no dijo nada, solo se quedó en su lugar esperando el golpe final

-Despídete de este mundo mocosa jajajaja- río Django mientras que de la punta de su guitarra surgía un brillo rojizo. Manny lo reconoció al instante, la escena de su muerte se estaba repitiendo.

-**¡No!**- gritó Manny mientras que empujaba a Django y evitaba que su ataque dañara a Frida

Frida miró la escena sin entender que pasaba. Rápidamente Django se levantó y golpeó a Manny fuertemente haciendo que se le cayera la mascara.

-No te metas en esto Rivera, ellos ya no son tu responsabilidad- le ordenó

-Dijiste que no les harías daño- dijo Manny

-Y tú dijiste que me obedecerías en todo sin chistar- le respondió Manny

-Y lo he hecho, he seguido todas las órdenes que me diste, pero esto ya se salió de control- dijo Manny furioso

-Todo esto es por tu culpa en primer lugar, si no hubieras sido tan idiota tu identidad hubiera permanecido en secreto. Pero ahora lo arruinaste todo y vas a tener que seguir con eso- le dijo Django dando media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse –Y por cierto, tu amiga sigue viva, lo que significa que nuestro convenio continúa-

Dicho esto, Django se marchó de ahí dejando a Manny a la defensiva y ahora con la cara descubierta. Una vez que la razón volvió al chico se percató de que su amiga lo veía entre asustada, feliz, confundida, no sabía como calificar esa expresión.

-¿M…m…Manny?- preguntó Frida

El muchacho solo puso una expresión derrotada, todo se había revelado, su gran temor se había hecho realidad.

-Bien, creo que ahora lo sabes- dijo fríamente

-¿En verdad eres tú?- siguió Frida esperanzada

-Al menos lo que queda de mi- respondió Manny

Sin importarle nada más, Frida corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo y lo abrazó fuertemente. Manny le devolvió el gesto mientras que unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de ambos.

-No lo entiendo Manny, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste quien eras desde el principio?- preguntó Frida

-Era más fácil así, lastima que lo hayas descubierto- contestó Manny

-¿Pero por que?, ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿como terminaste ayudando a Django?- siguió Frida

-Si no lo hago el los lastimará a ustedes, además el tiene el poder de controlar a los muertos, mis parientes Rivera ya están bajo su dominio- explicó Manny

-Pero no tiene que ser así contigo, por favor regresa, olvídate de Django y de todo eso- le suplicó Frida

-No puedo Frida- dijo tristemente

-¿Por qué?-

-Entiende por favor, yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo, estoy obligado a servir al idiota que acabó con mi vida, compréndelo- dijo Manny luchando por no llorar

-Pero eso no es justo, solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, ¿Por qué no puede ser así?- dijo Frida

-Pasamos momentos geniales cuando estaba vivo Frida, pero ahora todo eso se acabó, en todo caso si no sigo con Django no tendré nada mas que hacer aquí y tendré que regresar al otro mundo- terminó Manny

-Pero…Manny-

-Olvídalo Frida, es tarde- dijo Manny antes de irse corriendo de ahí.

Frida había logrado su objetivo, pero definitivamente no se sentía feliz con lo que había descubierto. Por un lado le alegraba haber visto a Manny nuevamente, pero eso no significaba que todo volvería a la normalidad. Su amigo estaba atrapado por fuerzas mas grandes que el o ella. Estaban tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Continuará………

Seguramente me odiarán por dejarlo ahí, pero ni modo, van a tener que esperar al siguiente capítulo para ver que ocurre. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, epseor seguirle pronto, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Por cierto, tengo un recadito para mi amiguita alison. Se trata de que si te voy a agregar pero estoy teniendo problemas con mi compu y tal vez me tarde un poco, ten paciencia. Debo admitir que al principio no sabía si hacerlo o no, pero luego decidí que no hya problema. Solo eres una chica que en varias ocasiones ha amenazado con destruirme, si no puedo confiar en ti, ¿en quien?, jeje. Es broma, nos vemos/leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, bueno, después de unos días echando la flojera y a escasos tres días de mi cumpleaños decidí publicar el sexto capítulo. Notarán que si bien está cortito tiene algúnos detalles que cambiarán la historia por completo, espero que esto sirva para que ciertas personas que amenazan con desturirme (no digo nombres por que alison se enoja) cambien sus intenciones...aunque sea un poco, jeje. Espero que els guste.

Ya saben que El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge y a Sandra y todo eso.

Emisario del Inframundo

Capítulo 6: Una Pequeña Esperanza

Frida caminaba sin un rumbo fijo pensando en los últimos acontecimientos. Aún no podía creer que el malvado Emisario del Inframundo no era otro que su mejor amigo Manny. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no lograba comprender por que el destino había conspirado de esa manera en su contra. No solo había perdido a su amigo, sino que ahora este era obligado a servir al mal.

Cada palabra de Manny era como una espina envenenada atravesándola, "ya no pertenezco a este mundo", era tan extraño escuchar eso. En verdad deseaba ayudar a Manny a liberarse del yugo del siniestro Django de los Muertos, pero el mismo lo había dicho, si no estuviera con Django debería volver al mundo de los muertos. Ambas opciones eran verdaderamente horribles y con el mismo resultado, de todas maneras su amigo ya estaba perdido.

No, las cosas no podían quedarse así, debía existir una salida a todo eso, una muy pequeña y bien oculta salida. En ese momento Frida encontró a Rodolfo, María y Granpapi Rivera hablando nada mas que con Manny, ya sin mascara, al parecer el muchacho había decidido confesar todo antes de que Frida lo hiciera. La reacción de los tres adultos había sido muy similar a la de Frida y ahora Manny se encontraba nuevamente en esa incómoda situación.

-¿Pero por que mijo?, ¿Por qué no quieres regresar con nosotros?- lloraba María

-Ya les dije que no es por que no quiera, daría lo que fuera por recuperar todo pero no puedo- decía Manny

-Un villano jamás dice "no puedo", ¿Qué no aprendiste nada de tu abuelo?- alegó Granpapi

-Claro que si, solo que esta vez es un caso más allá de nosotros, tal vez ahora estoy de vuelta en este mundo pero eso no quita el hecho de que ya estoy muerto, entiéndanlo por favor- se defendió Manny

-**¡No!**, me niego a creerlo, estás aquí, te estamos viendo, **¡debes estar vivo!**- gritó Rodolfo

-No lo hagan mas difícil, ya nada se puede hacer por mi- dijo Manny

-¿Entonces por que nos confesaste tu identidad?- preguntó Granpapi

-Por que de todos modos se iban a enterar, además quiero que se vayan de aquí- respondió Manny

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Rodolfo un poco ofendido

-Deben escapar de Cuidad Milagro, este lugar ya no tiene salvación y se que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Django quiera dañarlos- dijo Manny

-¿Y dejarte a ti como el lacayo de ese demente?, por supuesto que no lo haremos- repuso María

-¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendan?- preguntó Manny desesperado

-Dejarnos ayudarte- respondió Rodolfo

-Nadie puede ayudarme, nadie puede detener a la muerte. Solo les digo que si no se van para mañana y de paso se llevan a Frida yo mismo me encargaré de alejarlos de aquí…por su bien- dijo Manny seriamente alejándose e ignorando las palabras de su familia.

Inmediatamente Frida corrió para alcanzar a Manny aunque dudaba tener más suerte que los Rivera.

-Espera Manny, ¿Qué fue todo eso de que quieres que nos vayamos?- preguntó Frida molesta

-Seguramente ya lo escuchaste, pues si, quiero que se alejen de aquí cuanto antes- respondió Manny

-¿De verdad crees que lo haremos?- preguntó Frida

-Deben hacerlo, acabo de escuchar a Django diciendo que planea borrarlos del mapa- respondió Manny

-¿Por qué lo haría?- siguió Frida

Manny guardó silencio unos momentos, no estaba seguro si sería conveniente hablar, pero ya se había cansado de los secretos así que decidió hacerlo, ya nada podía perder. –Por que cree que ustedes pueden frustrar sus planes-

-¿Qué nosotros que?-

-Ya oíste, Django piensa que ustedes son un peligro y quiere eliminarlos- respondió Manny

-Eso es genial Manny- respondió Frida extrañamente feliz

-¿Qué?, ¿entiendes acaso que tu vida corre peligro?- preguntó Manny

-Si, y entiendo también que Django tiene un punto débil, y que nosotros podemos hacer algo después de todo para detenerlo- respondió Frida

-Tal vez, pero no pienso arriesgarlos- dijo Manny

-No lo veas así, de todos modos ganas, si triunfamos Django es vencido. Y si no, el trato que tienes con Django de mantenernos a salvo se romperá y no tendrás por que obedecerlo mas, serás libre- razonó Frida

-¿Y de que me serviría eso sin mis seres queridos?, prefiero mil veces ser su esclavo por toda la eternidad a ver como les pasa algo malo- terminó Manny

-Pero Manny…-

-Pero nada, esta bien que nunca me decidí si ser bueno o malo pero tampoco soy tan egoísta como para obligarlos a que se arriesguen para vencer a Django y "devolverme la vida", no lo vale- dijo Manny dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que nuevamente había hablado de mas

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Frida

-¡Nada, no dije nada, olvida todo lo que escuchaste!- dijo Manny nervioso

-¿Dijiste "devolverme la vida"?, ¿es eso posible?- preguntó Frida esperanzada

-Claro que no, ¿Cómo crees?- siguió intentando Manny

-Acéptalo, tu sabes algo mas de lo que dices y aunque se que no me lo dirás te juro que lo averiguaré, luego derrotaré a Django y si lo que dices es cierto…recuperaré a mi amigo- dijo Frida triunfante

-No, por favor Frida, no lo hagas- imploró Manny ya sin importarle fingir nada

-Es tarde, entiendo muy bien por que no quieres decir nada pero también entiéndeme a mí. Tú no sabes como sufrí cuando te sacrificaste por mi, no sabes lo duro que fue ver como se te escapaba la vida- dijo Frida comenzando a llorar

-Lo se, seguramente no es agradable ver morir a nadie, pero ya verás que algún día lo vas a superar- dijo Manny en tono comprensivo

-No, nunca lo voy a superar, tu mismo te diste cuenta, estuve dispuesta a dejar que Django me matara con tal de volver a verte- siguió Frida

-Lo recuerdo y déjame decirte que fue una gran tontería, no vale la pena renunciar a la vida por eso- dijo Manny

-Ah claro, ahora dices eso, pero bien que diste tu vida por protegerme- replicó Frida

-Nunca voy a poder ganarte una discusión ¿verdad?- dijo Manny dándose cuenta de la razón de Frida

-No, además, no puedo olvidarme de ti por que…te quiero Manny- dijo Frida al fin

-Ya lo se, soy tu amigo y tu…-

-No, no como amigo, **¡Te amo Manny!**, me di cuenta de eso luego de que te fuiste y cuando supe que habías vuelto, aunque siguieras muerto, decidí no volver a perderte- terminó Frida

Manny estaba sin habla, en verdad nunca se había dado cuenta pero ahora que Frida se había atrevido a confesárselo lo había entendido, el también sentía mucho mas que amistad por ella. Por eso había evitado que algo le pasara aunque le hubiera costado la vida.

-Frida, perdóname, nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentías. Y ahora veo que…yo también te amo, por eso no quiero que nada malo te pase- dijo Manny

Finalmente ambos no pudieron mas, Frida corrió a abrazar a Manny y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban en medio de un beso. Ahora los dos sabían que esos años de amistad solo habían sido los precedentes de algo más. Manny sintió entonces como si la vida hubiera regresado a el durante unos escasos momentos.

-Entiéndeme por favor Manny, en realidad prefiero arriesgar mi vida si eso me da la posibilidad de recuperarte- dijo Frida decidida

Manny lo meditó unos momentos y finalmente se dio cuenta de que ya nada podría hacer para evitar que Frida descubriera el secreto que Django guardaba con tanta determinación. Además la idea de recuperar su vida, de volver a tener pulso y de sentir su corazón latiendo y el aire fluyendo por sus pulmones lo hacía muy feliz, tal vez Frida tuviera razón y todo saldría bien al final.

-Bien, creo que podemos intentarlo, espero no arrepentirme de esto después- dijo Manny

-No te preocupes Manny, pase lo que pase no debemos rendirnos- dijo Frida alegremente

-¿Comprendes que será muy peligroso?- preguntó Manny

-Lo se, pero no me importa, ¿Cuál es el plan?- contestó Frida

-Bien, lo primero que necesitamos es la guitarra mística de Django- respondió Manny al fin

Continuará………

¡No manches!, que raro fue escribir todo eso. Yo, Ghost Steve, el que se la pasa ideando historias de fantasmas, organilleros malvados y demonios: escribiendo un romance. De plano no se que insecto me picó para hacer esto, hace años que había dejado de poner eso en mis historias. Bueno, a lo mejor no me salió tan mal, tendré que esperar sus reviews para ver que les pareció. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de la historia. La verdad no quedé muy conforme con este, está corto, sin mucho chiste, pero es importante por que da pie al climax de la historia, el cual podrán leer en los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por sus felicitaciones para mi cumple.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez

Emisario del Inframundo

Capítulo 7: Nuevo Plan y Nueva Amenaza

-¿La Guitarra de Django de los Muertos?- preguntó Rodolfo un poco confundido con lo que Manny y Frida habían dicho

-Si, la necesitamos para vencer a Django y liberar a la Ciudad Milagro- dijo Manny

-No lo entiendo, ¿no se supone que esa guitarra solo sirve para hacer el mal?- preguntó María

-Originalmente si, pero es como en la física, siempre hay un polo positivo y uno negativo… ¿Qué?, no siempre me quedaba dormida en clase- repuso Frida al ver la cara de los demás por la frase que acababa de decir

-A lo que Frida se refiere es que la guitarra es para el mal usada por un villano, pero en cambio si alguien bueno la obtiene se puede usar para algo mas- explicó Manny

-¿Algo como detener a ese villano y borrar todo el daño hecho por el?- preguntó Granpapi

-Exacto, y cuando digo "todo el mal", me refiero a "Todo el Mal"- dijo Manny enfatizando las tres ultimas palabras

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó María

-Significa que si tenemos éxito todas las cosas malas que ha hecho Django últimamente se borraran, como si nunca hubieran ocurrido… por ejemplo, si Django hubiera herido o asesinado a alguien recientemente, esta persona se recuperaría y hasta es posible que recuperara su vida- explicó Frida

-Un momento, eso significa que… ¿Manny?- preguntó Rodolfo completamente emocionado

-Así es papá, es probable que no tenga que regresar al mundo de los muertos después de todo- dijo Manny

Los Rivera se alegraron muchísimo al recibir la noticia, después de haberse hecho a la idea de la muerte de Manny esta nueva revelación era como una bendición, un milagro para ellos.

-Solo que hay un detalle que debemos tomar en cuenta- dijo Manny

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Granpapi

-Django, como habrán notado, se volvió mas poderoso que antes y ahora es capaz de controlar a lo muertos para que hagan todo lo que el ordene, por lo que debo advertirles que es muy probable que tarde o temprano intente usarme para atacarlos a ustedes- explicó Manny

-No te preocupes, no dejaremos que te haga eso- anunció Rodolfo

-Si le da la gana de hacerlo ustedes no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo. Solo quiero que me prometan que si eso llega a pasar y me veo obligado a atacarlo ustedes no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados y harán todo lo posible para defenderse, aunque eso signifique derrotarme a mi- pidió Manny

-No podemos hacer eso, queremos que vuelvas a vivir, no matarte- repuso Granpapi

-Descuiden, no me pasará nada, seguramente dolerá pero aunque me hagan pedazos no sufriré daño, será como cuando peleamos contra los esqueletos bandidos- los tranquilizó Manny

-La idea no termina de gustarme, pero en fin, si esa es la única manera de vencer a ese villano entonces que así sea- dijo Rodolfo resignado

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a preparar el plan para robarle su guitarra a Django. Mientras tanto, uno de los esqueletos sirvientes de Django los miraba desde un lugar oculto cerca de ellos. Una vez que escuchó lo último corrió a buscar a su amo.

...

-**¡¿Que Rivera quiere que?!**- gritó Django al recibir el mensaje de su lacayo

-Así como lo oye mi lord, El Tigre está planeando un complot para robar su guitarra y derrotarlo a usted- explicó el esqueleto

-Maldita sea, todo estaba saliendo tan bien- se quejó Django

-Y eso no es todo- siguió el esqueleto

-¿Hay más?- preguntó Django preocupado

-Me temo que si, Rivera sabe que…con su instrumento…puede recuperar su…vida- dijo el esqueleto

El grito de furia que dio Django pudo escucharse a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Todos los esqueletos y prisioneros se sobresaltaron y hasta pudieron jurar que el edificio donde se encontraba Django vibró un poco por el sonido.

-**¡No puede ser, sabía que no debía decírselo!**- gritó Django

El esqueleto retrocedió un poco, intimidado por la furia de su señor.

-¿Quién fue?- preguntó Django un poco mas calmado

-¿Quién fue de que, amo?- preguntó el esqueleto

-¿Quién fue el difunto que le sugirió a Rivera que hiciera eso?- siguió Django

-No lo comprendo amo, ¿no acaba de decir que usted se lo dijo?- dijo el esqueleto casi en susurro

-No, idiota, yo le dije el secreto de mi guitarra. Pero sabía muy bien que Rivera no se atrevería a intentarlo por la amenaza que le di a su familia- terminó Django

-Ah, no estoy seguro señor- respondió tímidamente el esqueleto

-Bien, no importa, ya me ocuparé de eso, lo importante ahora es frustrar el plan de ese soquete- dijo Django –Y de eso me ocuparé personalmente-

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Estaba listo, el plan para derrotar a Django estaba terminado y en proceso. Manny y Frida se habían quedado en sus puestos para evitar que alguien sospechara sobre su plan. Mientras tanto Rodolfo, María y Granpapi se preparaban para entrar en acción.

Manny se había sentado en la terraza de su antigua casa mirando el atardecer. El muchacho estaba muy preocupado por lo que estaba ocurriendo y horribles pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. Le aterraba saber lo que Django haría si llegaba a enterarse de su plan, sin duda esa vez no se detendría ante nada para destruir a todos los que le importaban, además de que lo haría de la manera mas lenta y dolorosa posible.

Gustosamente enfrentaría a ese perverso villano sin importarle las consecuencias, no tenía miedo de Django en realidad. Lo que lo asustaba era el hecho de que su enemigo ahora contaba con un ejército ilimitado de esqueletos, entre los cuales se podían contar sus parientes fallecidos, y ellos in duda representarían un problema a la hora de la verdad. Manny era muy fuerte, pero no estaba seguro de si lograría ganar contra todos ellos.

En eso Frida llegó hasta donde el estaba y se colocó a su lado mirando en la misma dirección. Manny agradeció mentalmente eso, la verdad la compañía de su amiga lo reconfortaba y más desde la pequeña confesión que habían tenido poco antes.

-¿Todavía estás preocupado?- le preguntó Frida

-No puedo evitarlo, desde que estoy muerto comprendo más de lo que es capaz Django, y créeme, si nos descubre no habrá poder humano que lo detenga hasta tomar venganza- respondió Manny

-No te angusties Manny, ya verás como dentro de poco todo habrá terminado y volveremos a la normalidad- lo tranquilizó Frida

-Eso espero Frida, y mas desde… ya sabes, ahora que ambos somos más que amigos no podría soportar ver que algo malo te ocurriera- dijo Manny

-Y yo tampoco puedo imaginar la vida sin ti, por eso te insistí para que intentáramos luchar contra Django, para que tuviéramos una oportunidad de estar juntos- respondió Frida

-La verdad no se por que acepté, solo a ti se te podría ocurrir algo tan arriesgado- dijo Manny

-Vamos, como si tu fueras un niñito bueno que nunca se arriesga- replicó Frida sonriendo

-Buen punto, además mentiría si te dijera que no me agrada eso de ti- respondió Manny

Ambos niños se abrazaron y se dispusieron a seguir contemplando el ocaso. Frida se había acurrucado en el hombro de Manny y este ahora la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos. Lamentablemente ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que no estaban solos, ya que cierto niño calavera malvado los había estado espiando y había escuchado cada palabra de lo que habían dicho.

El villano se alejó sigilosamente mientras que su secuaz esqueleto lo seguía curioso de lo que planeaba hacer su jefe.

-Amo, ¿descubrió lo que buscaba?- preguntó el esqueleto

-Vaya que si amigo mío, la responsable de todo esto es esa mocosa de Frida Suárez- dijo Django

-¿Y que piensa hacer ahora?- volvió a preguntar el esqueleto

-Simple, lo que hago siempre con lo que se interpone en mi camino, hacerlo a un lado- respondió Django

-Entendido señor, ¿quiere que me haga cargo?- dijo el esqueleto

-No, esto lo haré yo mismo, y ten por seguro que para cuando termine Rivera será mi esclavo para siempre. En cuanto a Suárez, tal vez deba hacerles un favor a esos dos y cumplir sus deseos de estar juntos… en el mundo de los muertos jajaja- se burló Django pensando cual sería la mejor forma de completar el trabajo. Las cosas pronto se complicarían aún mas para los Rivera y ahora la vida de Frida estaba en peligro.

Continuará………

Lo se, lo se, el romance no se me da, les repito que no tengo ni la mas remota idea de por que sigo escribiendo esto. De todos modos espero que no haya salido tan, tan mal. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, no manches, me costó mucho trabajo subir este capítulo. Pensaba hacerlo desde ayer pero mi compu está moribunda y no me dejó hacerlo. De todos modos aquí les traigo este capi, corto, extraño y algo malvado, pero espero que les guste. A ver si alison no regresa a su idea de querer destruirme jeje.

Ya saben, El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

Emisario del Inframundo

Capítulo 8: La Trampa

La noche había regresado a Ciudad Milagro, probablemente la última noche de esclavitud, o por lo menos eso esperaban todos los involucrados en el plan para derrocar a Django de los Muertos. Tal y como lo habían acordado, Manny regresó a su puesto y a su papel del Emisario del Inframundo, el muchacho tendría que actuar lo mas malvadamente posible para evitar las sospechas de los otros difuntos.

Debido a que su identidad ya había sido revelada no tenía caso seguir usando la mascara, simplemente tendría que hacerles creer a todos que Manny Rivera en realidad se había pasado al lado oscuro. Todos los chicos miraban a Manny con tristeza e incluso con cierto odio, cosa que a Manny le molestaba bastante pero por lo menos ahora tenía una mejor motivación para seguir el juego.

Una de las situaciones mas incómodas para el muchacho fue cuando Aarón, el chico a quien había ayudado anteriormente a hacer su tarea y a sacar un 10 en su examen se le acercó y lo empezó a agredir llamándolo "traidor". Aparentemente todos habían olvidado como es que todo había llegado a ese punto y que Manny ya ni siquiera estaba vivo. Era irónico oír a sus ex compañeros diciéndole "muérete" cuando en realidad ya lo había hecho.

La noche extrañamente lucía más oscura que las anteriores, no había ni una sola estrella y hasta la luna parecía haber desaparecido. Un frío sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente y el mismo aire parecía volverse humo en los pulmones. Manny sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, Django sin duda estaba preparando algo grande, algo muy peligroso. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera cual fuese la intención de Django no tuviera nada que ver con el o sus parientes.

Tenía entendido que Django planeaba expandir su imperio del mal más allá de Ciudad Milagro. Esperaba que lo que Django planeaba fuera referente a eso y no a otra cosa, de todos modos el fin de su reinado estaba cerca. Trató de tranquilizarse y aferrarse a esa idea hasta que todo estuviera listo. No le convenía estar nervioso y desconcentrado en esos momentos, gran parte del éxito de su plan dependía solo de el y no estaba dispuesto a fallarles a todos, aunque ahora lo odiaran.

Por su parte, Frida seguía en la "casa del macho" vigilando todo desde la terraza donde hace apenas unos minutos había estado con Manny. La niña estaba muy feliz por saber que su relación con el había dejado de ser solo de amistad. Aunque sería mentira decir que no tenía cierto temor, frente a Manny había fingido tener una gran confianza pero en el fondo ella también sabía que lo que estaban a punto de hacer no era un juego y que el éxito no estaba asegurado. ¿Y que tal si todo salía mal?, Manny tendría que regresar al mundo de los muertos y Django dominaría al mundo, no era un futuro muy prometedor.

Igual que Manny, Frida no había pasado por alto el repentino cambio de clima, claro que ella no sabía la relación que tenía eso con Django, pero eso no significaba que no presintiera que algo no andaba bien. La niña decidió entrar a la estancia a buscar un suéter o algo con que cubrirse para soportar el frío inusual que se había desencadenado.

Una vez adentro, Frida se sobresaltó al notar que alguien mas había entrado en la casa del macho. No era ninguno de los Rivera ni alguno de sus amigos, era su padre. El oficial Emiliano Suarez miraba a su hija con una expresión de alivio, al parecer había llegado corriendo por la manera en la que jadeaba y sudaba.

-Estos Rivera tienen demasiadas escaleras- dijo el Sr. Suarez

-Papá, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Frida

-Uf, vine para llevarte conmigo mija, este lugar no es seguro- respondió su padre

-No puedo irme papá, tengo que vigilar- respondió Frida

-Lo se mija, tu amigo Rivera me lo dijo- dijo Emiliano

-Bueno, de hecho el ya no es mi amigo- respondió tímidamente Frida

-¿Ah no?- se extrañó Emiliano

-No, escucha, se que esto no te va a gustar pero…Manny es mi novio ahora- terminó Frida

La expresión del Sr. Suarez fue como una montaña rusa, primero parecía que iba a estallar de furia, lo que Frida ya esperaba, luego pasó a una cara de tranquilidad y finalmente de alegría.

-Bueno mija, sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de ese niño, pero luego de que se sacrificó por ti y eso, creo…que no es tan malo después de todo- respondió el adulto

-¿En serio?- preguntó Frida esperanzada

-Claro, me costará un poco acostumbrarme, y ese detalle de que es el nieto de Puma Loco y que resultó ser el Emisario no me gustan, pero creo que ya es tiempo de darle una oportunidad- dijo Emiliano

-**¡Gracias Papi!**- gritó Frida antes de correr hacia su padre y abrazarlo

Padre e hija estuvieron unos momentos abrazados hasta que el Sr. Suarez decidió que era suficiente, tenía algo muy importante que decirle a su hija.

-Escucha mija, acabo de encontrarme con tu amig…novio, y el me dijo que Django planea algo malo, no supo decirme que pero teme que pueda ser algo relacionado contigo, tal vez una trampa contra ti- explicó Emiliano

-¿Eso te dijo?- preguntó Frida preocupada

-Así es, una razón mas por la que ahora tengo un nuevo concepto de el, se nota que de verdad te quiere- dijo Emiliano

-Lo se, y yo también lo quiero mucho- dijo Frida

-No lo dudo, pero este no es el momento para hablar de eso. Rivera me pidió que viniera a buscarte y que te llevara a casa, también quiso que te dijera que el plan que tienen contra Django se suspende hasta que las cosas se normalicen- dijo el adulto

-Cielos, las cosas deben ser muy serias para que te haya pedido eso. Debemos avisarle a la familia de Manny- dijo Frida

-No te preocupes, ya les avisamos, todos están a salvo menos tú. Ven, mientras mas rápido nos vayamos mejor, ve por tus cosas- dijo Emiliano

Frida asintió y siguió a su padre escaleras abajo hasta donde una patrulla policial los esperaba. Una vez en la planta baja Frida fue escoltada hasta la patrulla por un par de policías mientras que su padre le preguntaba a un oficial las últimas novedades.

-¿Ya saben donde está?- preguntó Emiliano

-Si señor, está muy cerca del lugar donde estaba la Casa de Adiós- respondió el oficial

-Bien, ¿ya mandaron refuerzos para vigilarlo?- preguntó nuevamente

-Si señor, nuestro pequeño enemigo no hará nada sin que nos enteremos, puede irse tranquilo- respondió el oficial

-Perfecto, avísenme de cualquier cambio- ordenó Emiliano

-Como ordene jefe-

Emiliano Suáres subió entonces a la patrulla y se sentó junto a Frida, en los asientos delanteros iban el chofer y un oficial cargando un enorme rifle. Frida comprendió entonces que las cosas no estaban nada bien, primero Manny había decidido posponer el plan y luego su padre llegaba de esa manera escoltado por varios policías armados hasta los dientes.

-Oye papá, ¿tan peligroso se volvió todo?- preguntó Frida

-Me temo que si mija, y lo peor de todo es que ese huesudo te busca a ti- respondió Emiliano

Frida se quedó en silencio unos minutos mirando por la ventana. Las calles se veían mas tétricas que de costumbre y lentamente pudo notar que la patrulla los llevaba fuera de la Ciudad Milagro. Estaba asustada, sentía como si en cualquier momento Django fuera a aparecer y los atacara. Aunque la compañía de su padre le daba tranquilidad.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Frida

-A un refugio fuera de la Ciudad, a donde ese enano no te encuentre- respondió Emiliano

-¿Django?- preguntó Frida

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te refieres a Django?, ¿de el hablabas con ese policía?, ¿al decir "ese enano" te referías a el?- siguió Frida

-No exactamente mija, de hecho, hablaba de Rivera- respondió Emiliano

En ese momento Frida se sobresaltó mas, si sus oídos no le fallaban su padre intentaba alejarla de Manny. ¿Pero como?, si hace unos escasos minutos le había dicho que aprobaba su relación con el. Algo estaba muy raro.

-¿Me quieres alejar de Manny?, ¿crees que estando cerca de el estoy en peligro?- dijo Frida

-En realidad no, incluso diría que con el estás mas segura…pero el caso no es que estés segura ¿verdad?- dijo Emiliano con tono sarcástico y Frida miró horrorizada como los ojos del adulto se volvían de color rojo.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué le hiciste a papá?- preguntó Frida preocupada

-El está bien, no tiene idea de lo que pasa ahora. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti, Suárez- dijo Emiliano pero con la inconfundible voz de Django.

Entonces Frida supo que todo era una trampa para atraparla. La niña abrió la puerta de la patrulla y saltó fuera de ella. Una vez en pie comenzó a correr de regreso a la ciudad pero varios policías se interpusieron en su camino. Entonces el pequeño ejército frente a ella dejó de ser de humanos y se volvió de esqueletos. La niña retrocedió para encontrarse con Emiliano cuyo rostro se transformó en el de Django.

-¿Por qué huyes mija?, ¿ya no quieres estar con papi?- preguntó con tono de maldad

-Solo espera y verás, Manny se dará cuenta y vendrá por mi- dijo Frida retadora

-Tal vez, pero nada evitará que me deshaga de ti antes de que llegue. Debiste dejar a tu "novio" como estaba y no meterle ideas estúpidas para derrotarme. Prepárate Suarez, por que cuando el sol vuelva a salir sabrás lo que siente Rivera al estar muerto jajaja- se burló Django

Las cosas ahora si que estaban mal, todo había sido una vil trampa para capturar a Frida y lo pero de todo era que el plan contra Django había fracasado, al parecer, todo estaba perdido.

Continuará………

Ayyyy, como me gusta ser malvado. En verdad disfruto hacer sufrir a los personajes, después de los capitulos anteriores donde hubo pura miel sobre hojuelas ya necesitaba algo de peligro y maldad jeje. Ojalá que les haya gustado, espero poder subir pronto los capítulos que faltan, eso depende de mi pobre compu. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, bien, creo que ya los hice esperar bastante y finalmente me decidi a publicar este capitulo. Espero que les guste ya que como pronto entrare a la escuela no podre publicar hasta el Viernes de la proxima semana. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, ya saben que El Tigre es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua.

Emisario del Inframundo

Capítulo 9: Olviden el Plan

Eran las 11:00 pm y todo estaba listo para entrar a la guarida de Django y robar la guitarra. Manny, María, Rodolfo y Granpapi ya se encontraban en sus posiciones, solo esperaban a Frida. Ya llevaban casi dos horas sin recibir noticias de la niña, lo que ya comenzaba a preocupar a Manny. Sus sospechas de que Django había descubierto el plan y que podría haber hecho algo malo con Frida lo carcomía desde adentro, rogaba por que su novia estuviera bien y que llegara pronto.

-¿Aún no saben nada de ella?- preguntó Manny

-No, nada- respondió María

-Dios mío, ¿Dónde estás Frida?- pensó Manny en voz alta

-Mas vale que llegue rápido, si no el plan se arruinará- dijo Granpapi

-Deja eso, ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo malo?- respondió Manny

-Imposible, Django no sabía nada de nuestro plan- lo tranquilizó Rodolfo

-No estoy tan seguro, ese monstruo tiene espías por todos lados, esto no me gusta nada- siguió Manny

-Tranquilo mijo, no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas- dijo María

Los tres adultos aguardaban la llegada de Frida casi seguros de que la niña simplemente se había entretenido por ahí. Sin embargo no podía decirse lo mismo de Manny, quien a cada segundo que pasaba se convencía más de que Frida estaba en peligro. Tal vez era por el hecho de que Manny tenía mas conciencia sobre lo que hacían sus compañeros difuntos, o tal vez por el amor que le tenía a Frida, o simple corazonada, el punto era que el niño sabía que algo no andaba bien y si no veía el azul cabello de Frida pronto se volvería loco.

No lograba entender como su familia lucía tan tranquila, ¿Cómo podían creer que Frida se había entretenido con algo mas importante que salvar el mundo? Las manos del chico temblaban constantemente y una profunda angustia se veía reflejada en sus ojos. María lo notó y trató de animarlo, pero sin buenos resultados.

-Todo va a salir bien- le decía a su hijo

-No mamá, aquí hay gato encerrado- dijo Manny nervioso

-Querrá decir "Tigre" encerrado jejeje- dijo una voz misteriosa cerca de ellos. Los cuatro Rivera la escucharon y se pusieron a la defensiva comprendiendo que alguien los vigilaba

Manny se quedó observando y en completo silencio para descubrir al remitente de aquella voz, quien por lo visto se había dado cuenta de su error y ahora se mantenía callado para evitar ser descubierto. Manny dio un par de pasos con las garras al descubierto, quien quiera que los hubiera estado espiando acababa de cometer un error fatal, y al parecer ese alguien ya lo suponía.

Finalmente no resistió mas, el espía decidió atacar de una buena vez lanzándose sobre Manny e intentando estrangularlo. Los otros tres Rivera se dieron cuenta de que no era mas que un esqueleto bandido obviamente sirviente de Django, ya no podían negarlo mas, el plan se había descubierto incluso antes de que se llevara a cabo.

Durante unos momentos el esqueleto bandido pareció tener ventaja sobre Manny gracias al ataque sorpresivo, pero una vez que el chico se recuperó logró poner a su adversario fuera de combate. Cuando la batalla terminó, Manny se encontraba sobre el esqueleto con sus garras en su cuello. Estaba a punto de destruir a su enemigo cuando comprendió la gravedad del asunto, si ese esqueleto estaba ahí significaba que Frida en verdad estaba en peligro.

-¿Dónde está?- le preguntó Manny bruscamente

-No se de que me hablas- dijo el atemorizado esqueleto

-**¡No mientas, yo se que ustedes secuestraron a Frida, ¿Dónde la tienen?!**- gritó Manny

-Jaja, me lo preguntas como si te lo fuera a decir- se burló el esqueleto

-Si no lo haces te abriré la garganta y te enviaré de regreso al inframundo, y toma en cuenta de que ya estoy muerto por lo que podría hacerte sufrir por toda la eternidad- amenazó Manny

-Está bien, de acuerdo, tu ganas. Hablaré pero…no le digas a Django- dijo el esqueleto

-**¡Dilo de una vez!**- gritó Manny

-¡Está en una casa abandonada al norte de Ciudad Milagro!- dijo finalmente el esqueleto –Django la tiene cautiva ahí y va a ejecutarla al amanecer-

Manny sintió que se le helaba la sangre, sabía que sus presentimientos no eran falsos. Ahora su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida estaba en peligro mortal. Sin pensarlo mas soltó al esqueleto y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el lugar indicado por el bandido ignorando los gritos de sus parientes.

Sabía bien donde estaba esa cabaña, Django lo había llevado ahí justo antes de atacar la Ciudad Milagro, de hecho ahí era donde le había explicado toda la farsa del Emisario del Inframundo. Era tan obvio, ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? El transcurso hasta la cabaña fue mas corto de lo que esperaba, tal vez por la velocidad que había adquirido como fantasma o por que solamente no le había hecho caso al tiempo recorrido. Lo único que le importaba era Frida.

Manny entró literalmente de golpe, la puerta de entrada se volvió añicos cuando el la atravesó y después de subir las escaleras encontró a Django mirando la ventana felizmente y a Frida amordazada y amarrada a una silla. En cuanto Frida vio a Manny sus ojos se iluminaron por la alegría, contrario a la expresión de furia inmensa que puso Django.

-Que demonios haces aquí, ¿no debías estar con tu familia preparando mi derrota?- dijo sarcásticamente

-Veo que ya lo sabes así que no me molestaré en fingir- dijo Manny

-Me decepcionas Manny, pudimos haber sido tan grandiosos, todo este inmundo planeta pudo ser nuestro- dijo Django

-Sabes perfectamente que dominar el mundo no me interesa- dijo Django

-No es cierto- repuso Django

-Bueno…si, está bien, quiero dominar el mundo tanto como los demás…pero cuando estábamos en el volcán te dejé muy claro que me importa más mi familia…y Frida- concluyó Manny

-Hay, que cursi, vamos Manny, reconsidéralo. Solo debes deshacerte de esos parásitos y lo tendrás todo- dijo Django –De todos modos ellos ya no son tu problema, tu ahora debes estar con tus semejantes, los muertos-

-Rompiste nuestro trato, dijiste que no les harías daño si te obedecía- dijo Manny

-Y no lo hiciste, en vez de eso decidiste enamorarte de esa mocosa y hacer un complot en mi contra…tu eres el que no fue fiel al trato, Rivera- repuso Django

-Eso es por que me obligaste a torturarlos y a esclavizarlos- dijo Manny

-Como sea, yo soy tu amo ahora y debes obedecerme- dijo Django

-No, Django, esto se acabó- dijo Manny mientras desataba a Frida con un golpe de sus garras

Django vio furioso lo que había hecho Manny y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó un rayo a Frida lanzándola contra la pared. Manny corrió hacia ella para ayudarla pero Django se interpuso en su camino apuntándolo con su guitarra y mirándolo con profundo odio.

-Tienes razón Manny, esto se acabó, para ti- dijo el esqueleto –Parece que olvidaste un detalle, solo hice ese trato contigo por diversión, sabes perfectamente que no necesito de negociaciones ridículas para hacerte mi esclavo-

-Oh no, lo olvidé- dijo Manny asustado

Entonces, Frida vio como Django le lanzaba un nuevo rayo a Manny pero en vez de lanzarlo lejos o de herirlo lo hizo retorcerse en el suelo de dolor. Lentamente vio como su novio iba perdiendo el color de su piel y como poco a poco iba adquiriendo la apariencia de un esqueleto.

Manny se volvió a ver a Frida aún gritando por el ataque de Django, su mirada denotaba tristeza y terror. Finalmente logró reunir las suficientes fuerzas para decirle una última cosa a Frida.

-Frida… ¡Corre!- gritó Manny justo antes de que sus ojos se volvieran rojo sangre y que su cara se volviera la de un esqueleto mas

Frida no lo podía creer, Manny le había advertido que Django tenía la capacidad de manipular a los muertos a su antojo y ahora Manny era, literalmente, un zombi malévolo con un solo propósito, obedecer a Django.

-Perfecto, ¿ves como todo es mas fácil si cooperas?- dijo fríamente Django

-Déjalo en paz- ordenó Frida

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero tu novio se perdió para siempre- dijo Django –Pero alégrate, si te portas bien podría matarte y volverte mi esclava, así por lo menos estarían juntos jeje-

Frida estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer, pensó que su vida estaba a punto de terminar, lo que en realidad no le importaría mucho de no ser por que no podría estar cerca de Manny. La niña se sentía devasta, todo parecía apuntar a favor de Django.

-Bien, es momento de acabar con esto, Manny… ¡Asesínala!- dijo Django maléficamente. Esperó unos instantes pero nada pasó.

-¿Manny?...mátala- volvió a decir Django – ¿No me oyes?, ¡liquídala ahora mismo!- ordenó Django

Entonces para sorpresa del villano, Manny atacó. Pero no atacó a Frida, sino a su propio amo. El esqueleto logró escapar por poco quedando totalmente confundido.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- preguntó Django alarmado

-Te lo dije, "jefe", esto se acabó- dijo Manny recuperando su aspecto humano y preparándose para pelear contra Django hasta destruirlo o ser vencido por el.

Continuará………

Pues si, ya conocen mi manía por dejarlos en suspenso. Espero que no los moleste tanto...no, la verde espero que si les moleste JAJAJAJAJAJA. Recuerden que es posible que me tarde un poco en publicar el próximo capítulo, el cual por cierot será el último de esta historia. Así es amigos, la próxima vez que publique será para darles a conocer el descenlace y podrán saber que pasará ¿Derrotarán a Django?, ¿Manny tendrá alguna esperanza?, ¿México ganará mas medallas en los juegos olimpicos?, nadie lo sabe. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos, por fin se acabo, esta historia llega a su fin oficialmente. La verdad nunca espere que les fuera a gustar tanto y resulto ser el fanfic mas exitoso de toda mi carrera como autor. Les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leyeron esto y dejaron reviews, esta historia va dedicada a:

rho-09

ElTigreLove

Turbomechasonic

Brenda 123

alison

takao-hikari

La Tigresa dj

Adriana-Valkyrie

TheOne-MissX

Nenexin

alis

WrittingFulanita

Sépanse que este final me costo mucho trabajo así que espero que les guste, así como también espero que ninguno de ustedes cumpla su promesa de atentar contra mi seguridad cuando esta historia terminara (la hubiera dejado inconclusa).

Ya por último saben que El Tigre le pertenece a Sandra y a Jorge, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan. Hasta la próxima historia.

Emisario del Inframundo

Capítulo 10: El Tigre y el Esqueleto

Django se encontraba sumamente furioso y confundido por la repentina actitud de El Tigre, se suponía que al usar su guitarra contra el lo había convertido en su esclavo, no había forma de que pudiera revelarse ante el… ¿o si? La apariencia cadavérica de Manny se había esfumado y ahora parecía tan humano como cuando estaba con vida, lo que hizo que Django se preocupara bastante.

-Es imposible, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, **¡tú no puedes estar vivo!**- gritó Django.

-¿Quién dijo que lo estaba?- contestó Manny

-Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no te hizo efecto mi hechizo?- preguntó Django

-Te lo advertí, no debiste amenazar a Frida, tú mismo me ayudaste a resistir tu ataque- dijo Manny

-Imposible, para que alguien logre evadir los efectos de mi ataque debe estar motivado por algo muy fuerte como magia o… amor, **¡rayos!**- repuso Django al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado

Frida por su parte miraba felizmente lo que estaba pasando, quien hubiera dicho que el confesarle a Manny que le gustaba lo terminaría ayudando a liberarse del control de Django. Manny y el malvado esqueleto se miraban con el odio reflejado en sus ojos y finalmente Django no quiso esperar más.

-Muy bien idiota, tal vez te salvaste de mi hechizo, pero aún así te vas a arrepentir de haberme traicionado- sentenció Django

Django tomó su guitarra y con un movimiento rápido le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Manny. El muchacho cayó al suelo atontado por el golpe, el dolor había sido grande y aún no había terminado, puesto que Django había aprovechado para darle una tremenda patada a Manny en el estómago. Frida trató de ayudar al chico pero un par de esqueletos bandidos aparecieron y la sujetaron fuertemente para evitar que escapara.

-Jajajaja, te dije que lo ibas a lamentar, Rivera- se burlaba Django mientras torturaba a Manny

El muchacho trataba de defenderse pero Django no le daba ni un minuto para respirar, tenía que hacer algo y pronto si quería derrotar a su adversario. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas logró esquivar el siguiente golpe y usando sus garras atacó a Django dejándolo inconsciente. Luego liberó a Frida de los esqueletos bandidos y salieron de la cabaña para regresar a casa.

Lamentablemente afuera de la cabaña los dos niños se encontraron con un gran número de esqueletos que los esperaban listos para atacar. Manny se colocó frente a Frida mostrando sus garras, Frida nunca lo había visto tan decidido a defenderla aunque sus rivales lo superaban tanto en número.

De repente se escuchó nuevamente la risa siniestra de Django, quien apareció justo frente a ellos como por arte de magia.

-¿En verdad creíste que me ibas a vencer con ese golpe?, ¿y que iban a escaparse así como así?- dijo Django sarcásticamente

-Deja ir a Frida, Django, te lo advierto- ordenó Manny

-No, yo te lo advierto- respondió Django –Ustedes dos ya me tiene harto por lo que voy a acabar con esto de una vez por todas, te voy a llevar de nuevo al mundo de los muertos y te dejaré encerrado en la parte mas oscura y mugrienta que encuentre-

-Vamos, atrévete- lo retó Manny

-Con gusto- dijo Django preparándose para atacar. De repente algo llegó y golpeó a Django, se trataba de White Pantera.

-Deja en paz a mi hijo, monstruo- dijo Rodolfo

Manny y Frida vieron que el no venía solo, también habían llegado Puma Loco, María, el Sr. Emiliano Suarez y todos los demás habitantes de Ciudad Milagro. Django se recuperó del golpe y se quedó mirándolos comprendiendo que todo se trataba de una subordinación.

-**¡Que ni siquiera se les ocurra!**- gritó Django

-Tu reinado de maldad llegó a su fin- sentenció Rodolfo

-Si así lo quieren… ¡Acaben con ellos!- ordenó Django a su ejército de esqueletos y fue así como la batalla comenzó.

Héroes, villanos y personas comunes luchaban contra los perversos esqueletos bandidos. Rodolfo los hacía trisas con sus botas de bronce de la verdad, Granpapi les lanzaba misiles y los aplastaba con su sombrero dorado del Caos. Los demás usaban lo que encontraban, piedras, pedazos de madera, etc. Algunos simplemente peleaban con los puños y en el caso de los policías usaban sus armas.

El bien y el mal se encontraban en una de sus más terribles batallas. Los esqueletos bandidos atacaban sin piedad a todo aquel que no podía luchar tan bien, de igual forma algunos esqueletos débiles fueron rápidamente exterminados por los héroes y villanos. Grandes explosiones se escuchaban y los decaídos edificios más cercanos al lugar de la contienda se derrumbaron estrepitosamente. La tierra temblaba debido a los ataques que se impactaban por todos lados provocando pequeños incendios en las cercanías. Todo habitante de la Ciudad tomo parte del sangriento suceso, con valor defendían su hogar y a Manny le consoló un poco ver que su enojo hacia el había desaparecido, todos estaban ahí arriesgándolo todo para ayudarlo.

Los esqueletos bandidos eran oponentes poderosos, pero poco a poco fueron cayendo frente a la enfurecida Ciudad Milagro, quien se había cansado de vivir bajo el yugo de Django. Momentos después todos los bandidos fueron vencidos, el reinado de los muertos terminó. Manny, quien acababa de derrotar al último esqueleto alcanzó a ver a Django escapando del campo de batalla y llevándose a Frida.

Por unos instantes sus miradas se cruzaron y desde la distancia Django notó la rabia de El Tigre. Manny corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaba el villano y este, viendo las intenciones de Manny, trató de huir con su rehén. Desafortunadamente para el joven esqueleto, Manny no tardó en alcanzarlos. El muchacho dio un fuerte rugido que dejo a Django paralizado y con un golpe de sus garras derribo a su enemigo liberando a Frida. Django se incorporo rápidamente pero el miedo que crecía en su interior era inmenso. Ahora se encontraba cara a cara con Manny, era imposible escapar de la pelea que se aproximaba.

-Es la última vez que te lo digo, ¡Suéltala!- ordenó Manny

-Por favor Manny, aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de parecer- pidió Django

-Ya te dije que no, deja a Frida y regresa por donde viniste- dijo Manny firmemente

-¡No!, ¡Aún no he terminado contigo!- dijo Django abalanzándose sobre Manny

Ambos muchachos forcejeaban y se herían el uno al otro. Tanto Django como Manny estaban decididos a convertir al otro en polvo y no se detendrían hasta lograrlo. Entonces Manny logró tomar la guitarra de Django y arrojarla lejos de ahí para evitar que su enemigo pudiera usarla. Lamentablemente Django hizo una señal y un pequeño grupo de esqueletos bandidos que permanecían ocultos salieron a su encuentro y junto con su amo comenzaron a atacar a Manny.

Frida miraba con horror como Manny era vilmente lastimado, los muertos no tenían compasión ni piedad hacia el chico. Por más que El Tigre atacaba no lograba detener a sus atacantes. La niña corrió para tratar de ayudarlo pero uno de los bandidos la golpeo haciéndola caer. Manny se sentía tan impotente por no poder ayudar a su amiga, era una verdadera pesadilla llena de sufrimiento y dolor tanto física como psicológicamente.

El chico luchaba lo mejor que podía pero ya había perdido mucha energía y no podía contra todo ellos. Al final decidió tomar una medida desesperada, aunque eso significara renunciar a todas sus ilusiones, era necesario hacer algo pronto si quería salvar a sus seres queridos, no había otra salida. Entonces volteó a ver tristemente a Frida, quien se encontraba cerca de donde había arrojado la guitarra. Entonces con gran dolor le grito:

-**¡Frida, son demasiados, debes destruir la guitarra, solo así se irán al otro mundo!**-

-**¡Pero si lo hago tú también te destruirás!**- respondió Frida

-**¡Eso ya no importa, hazlo de una vez!**- gritó Manny

-**¡No, no quiero perderte otra vez, no puedo!**- dijo Frida casi llorando

-**¡Solo hazlo, no hay otra salida!**- terminó Manny

Frida asintió y con lágrimas en los ojos tomó una enorme piedra y con ella destrozó la guitarra de Django. El maligno instrumento quedó reducido a simples astillas acabando con los poderes del diabólico niño calavera. El esqueleto miró la escena aterrorizado al igual que sus secuaces.

-**¡No!**, ¿Qué has hecho?- gritó Django

En ese momento los esqueletos bandidos se convirtieron en humo lentamente, Django, viendo que la derrota era inminente lanzó maldiciones hacia Manny y Frida.

-**¡Noooooo! ¡Me las pagarán!**-gritó Django y un segundo después desapareció en medio de llamaradas y humo rojo. Su maldad finalmente habia terminado.

Frida corrió hasta donde estaba Manny mirando con tristeza como el cuerpo del niño también comenzaba a desaparecer. En eso llegaron los demás habitantes de Ciudad Milagro, todos mirando acongojados lo que estaba sucediendo. Era como el inicio de todo eso, Django vencido pero Manny a punto de marcharse para siempre, no era justo.

-Bueno Frida, lo logramos- dijo Manny con una sonrisa

-Pero… no pudimos salvarte- dijo Frida tristemente

-Está bien así, descuida, al menos la Ciudad está a salvo- contestó Manny

-Pero no quiero que te vayas- repuso Frida

-Siempre estaré contigo- dijo Manny casi a punto de volverse humo también

Frida no aguantó mas y abrazó fuertemente a su amigo, quien poco a poco se iba volviendo intangible. Ambos lloraban por la inminente despedida que pasaban. La niña se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de Manny, mientras que este solo trataba de consolarla sabiendo perfectamente que nada podian hacer para cambiar su destino.

En eso, ante la mirada atónita de los demás, unas figuras cadavéricas llegaron ante ellos, también casi desapareciendo. Frida los reconoció, eran los ancestros Rivera que ya se encontraban libres del hechizo de Django. Supuso entonces con terror que se disponían a llevarse a Manny.

-No, por favor, no se lo lleven- les suplicó Frida

Los esqueletos la miraron fijamente y finalmente uno de ellos, el jaguar justiciero, decidió hablar –No te preocupes, aún no le toca a el- dijo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Frida

-El Tigre aún tiene mucho por vivir, solo tenía una misión que cumplir- explicó el poderoso Chitar –Cuando Django tomó el control de los muertos pensamos que no había esperanza, pero después supimos que Django lo había matado y comprendimos que el era nuestra esperanza. Lamentablemente ese pequeño villano nos encontró antes de que pudiéramos llegar con el y explicarle la situación-

-El punto es que ahora que Django fue vencido, nosotros podemos hacer una pequeña excepción con respecto a la muerte y podemos dejar a El Tigre vivir- dijo el León Dorado.

Los ancestros Rivera se acercaron a Manny y formando un circulo lo rodearon, entonces un resplandor dorado apareció frente a ellos, era tan fuerte que Frida tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para evitar lastimarse la vista. Cuando todo pasó, los Rivera se hicieron a un lado dejando ver a Manny completamente renovado. Ya no tenia forma de esqueleto, ni tampoco era transparente, su figura se veia mas materalzada que nunca, para asombro de todos, Manny volvió a ser humano. Estaba hecho, milagrosamente, había vuelto a la vida. Manny se levantó y les agradeció a sus parientes muertos por lo que habían hecho por el. Luego, los Rivera fantasmas desaparecieron para volver a su mundo, donde podían seguir descansando en paz.

-¡Manny, estás vivo!- dijo Frida sumamente contenta

-Asi es Frida, y ahora nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, te lo prometo- dijo Manny

Frida abrazó a Manny completamente feliz de lo que acababa de pasar y toda la Ciudad se acercó a felicitar a su nuevo gran héroe. Finalmente todo había salido bien, los muertos volvieron a ser libres, la Ciudad Milagro pudo recuperar su esplendor y Manny y Frida pudieron por fin ser felices. La paz había vuelto a Ciudad Milagro gracias al valor de ambos niños, Frida Suárez y Manny Rivera, tambien conocido como El Tigre y el Emisario del Inframundo.

FIN


End file.
